smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zodiacs (AoC Universe)
The Zodiacs 'are celestial demigods recruited by the Aesir to watch over Middle-Earth after the Sin War. Being of two realms, the Zodiacs manifest their presence on both the Plane of Existence as well as the ethereal dimensional planes above it. The Zodiacs had star signs named after them, and chosen children born at a specific time in the Zodiac calendar will receive a branding known as the 'Mark of the Stars 'on a specific part of their body. The mortal Champion and namesake of the ''Aeon of the Champion ''universe has one of these marks. The Zodiacs appear as constellations; rarely if ever will they appear as physical creatures. On rare occasions, however, Taurus might appear as an enormous bull-headed god, or Pisces as a small fish. The Twelve Zodiacs *'Aries, 'the Ram (Courage Celestial) *'Taurus, 'the Bull (Protector Celestial) *'Gemini, 'the Twins (Knowledge Celestial) *'Cancer, the Crab (SUPPORT Celestial) *'Leo, '''the Cosmic Lion (Strength Celestial) *'Virgo, the Maiden of Virtue (Purity Celestial) *'Libra, '''the Scales (Justice Celestial) *'Scorpio, 'the Scorpion (Passion Celestial) *'Sagittarius, the Archer (Hope Celestial) *'Capricorn, '''the Goat (Wisdom Celestial) *'Aquarius', the Water Bearer (SUPPORT Celestial) *'Pisces', the Fish (Love Celestial) Marks of the Stars Each Zodiac has a specified observance on the calendar (Taurus' one for example, is between April and May). Children born between these two months are thus referred to as '''Taurus' Children', and it is said that he watches over his children with extra diligent. Some of these Children of the Stars are chosen by the Zodiacs for a specific purpose that sets them aside from their peers, and if this is the case, they will be blessed from conception, and when born, will appear with an indelible birthmark on a specific part of their body, known as a Mark of the Stars. This is a sign of future greatness. Very few people are born with the mark, so it can be both positively unique as well as embarrassing (because one cannot wash it off under normal circumstances). Some cultures perceive these birthmarks as curses, and seek to ostracise mothers who give birth to such children. They may even be referred to as cambions, the offspring of humans and incubi/succubi. Trivia *The Zodiacs appear have the ability to manifest in the physical world; the Aesir don't. This makes them extremely useful in the protection of Middle-Earth. *It is said that certain animals are descended from the Zodiacs. For instant, rams are referred to as Children of Aries, and fish are referred to as Children of Pisces. *It was believed that Pisces had a connection to Leviathan, the demon lord of Envy, something the Fish Zodiac takes great offense at and categorically denies. **'''Mammon '''has insinuated this relation several times. *It is virtually impossible to corrupt a Zodiac. Their souls are pure cosmic essence. *The virtues embodied by the Zodiacs may overlap with that of the Aesir. **For instance, Sagittarius is the Hope celestial, and Anariel is coincidentally the Archangel of Hope. Category:Races Category:Two-gendered races Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Magically created characters Category:People with supernatural power